Rachel Calendar
Rachel Calendar is an agent in the Department of Improbable AUs. She is written by PoorCynic. Appearance Rachel is of an average height for her age. Her brown hair is usually bound up in twin pigtails, although sometimes she has been known to wrap up her hair into a quick bun. She wears a black and white shirt most of the time, along with sandals and a variety of colorful pants. Personality "Boundless energy" might be the best phrase to describe Rachel. Everything about her is akin to an unstoppable force. She's a motor mouth, first and foremost. It's almost impossible to get a word in edgewise once she latches onto a topic she loves, and she loves a lot of topics. She never walks somewhere when she can run, skip, bunny hop, moonwalk, walk on her hands, or whatever other mode of transit comes to her mind. Rachel can find a kind word to say about almost any badfic, which is both due to attending an OFU and just because of her nature. She has calmed down a bit upon becoming a full agent, but still expresses a lot of cheerful energy. Agent History Rachel first got involved with PPC affairs after being made to attend an OFU for writing all manner of poorly constructed lemons. She caught the attention of several agents during her time there, mostly for her bottomless source of energy. Upon her graduation she was hired by the PPC as an intern. She was placed in the Video Games Division of the Department of Mary Sues, where she quickly fell under the wing of Agents Laura Dukes and Danny Richardson. She remained briefly with the DMS upon her promotion to full agent before being reassigned to the Department of Improbable AUs as Cornelius's partner. She, along with several others, is involved with the running of the Alternate and Ahistorical Universe Monitoring Station (also known as the Observatory). During one of the Five Stages AUs, she lasted long enough in the DIAU to be one of its senior Agents. General Timeline 2010 * May - Joined the PPC as an intern; assigned to the Department of Mary Sues, Video Games Division ** "Prelude - Player Two Has Joined The Game" 2011 * April - Began field work with the DMS ** "Stus. Stus Never Change." * June ** "Free Time - Weapon of Choice" 2012 * Early 2012 - Promoted to full agent with the DMS * May - Joins Team Best of the Best in the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League ** Recruitment story ** "Team BOTB vs Westilldon'thaveateamnameyet" * Mid to late 2012 - Reassigned to the Department of Improbable AUs 2013 * September ** "FNGs and Vets" Appearances The following missions are not necessarily in chronological order. If you want to read the missions as they occurred, please consult the above timeline. Home: Video Game Division With Danny and Laura * "Prelude - Player Two Has Joined The Game" (interlude) ** Rachel helps Laura move her things into her new response center. * "Stus. Stus Never Change." (Fallout) ** Laura and Danny take Intern Rachel on a training run into the Wasteland to take out a rather odious Marty Stu. * "Free Time - Weapon of Choice" (interlude) ** Laura gives Rachel a pop quiz on all manner of weaponry. Partnered with Cornelius * "FNGs and Vets" ** Rachel is seen as a member of the DIAU, interacting with her new partner. AU Stories * "Five Stages" (interlude) ** Five short AU stories in which agents attempt to cope with grief and loss. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Improbable AUs